Heaven
by Rose of Dark Life
Summary: What happen when Lily and James Potter enter Heaven? R&R please! Currently being edited.
1. Chapter 1

James saw a flash of green light and fell asleep, at least, it felt like he fell asleep. The next thing he knew, he'd opened his eyes to see a huge white room, and was naked.

Normally, if Lily was there, he wouldn't mind being naked. But since she wasn't there, he found himself wishing for clothes. No sooner than the thought formed in his mind, clothes appeared at his feet. He quickly put them on, and then allowed himself to look around.

Then he spotted his parents and his grandparents, walking towards him. His mother, Sarah Potter, his father, Mike Jr. Potter, his grandma, Crystal Potter, and his grandpa, Mike Sr. Potter. All with big smiles.

"James honey, we've missed you soo much!" Sarah said as she flung herself onto James. James hugged her back, feeling tears prick at the back of his eyes. Sarah must have seen this because she scolded him.

"Now James, no waterworks just because you are seeing us again. You have the rest of eternity to talk to us and see us!" James grinned. His old mother who still hated tears and grief. James looked at his father, who had pride sketched on his face.

"My son, we are so proud of you." He said with love.

"Yes my, εγγονός, your grandfather and I are soo proud of you too."

"Your grandmother said all the words." His grandfather said laughing. James couldn't help but laugh with him. Then James asked something.

"So, do I stay here forever or there is some place else?" His parents and grandparents laughed.

"This is the first stop. The next stop, is your last." Crystal said.

" Where you will be forever happy and wait for your love ones to come." Mike Jr. added.

"How do I get there?" James asked.

"Well, I suspect you want to wait on Lily, right?" Sarah asked. James nodded. "Well, she will be coming very soon. Then we will tell you." James grinned. They waited for a minute. Then Lily appeared, next to him, just like him. Naked, in front of his relatives.

Hi you guys! I had a sudden inspiration and I started writing! I know this is short, but i think this is ok. This will have a few chapters, i suspect about five? One from Lilys version of entering the "Waiting room" James entering heaven, Lily entering heaven, and one chapter of both of there POVS when Remus, and Sirius enter heaven. Maybe seperate, don't know.

Don't own harry potter!

Edit: Thanks to Meloduix for editing thisXD


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Here is Chapter two! I will work on Chapter Three tomorrow.. in the mean time I am going to work on my other stories.**

**Hagrid is not the Jolly Green Giant and Draco is not a Grryfindor (Cough, cough, coward, cough, cough) So I don't own Harry Potter**

**Edit: Thanks to Melodiux for editing this chapter.**

Lily awoke and immediately saw a man covering her body from the other people in the room who were able to look at her. Lily questioned this for a minute until she realized she was naked. Lily groaned.

"Lily Flower?" The man said with concern. Lily realized it was James.

"James, I told you not call me that!" Lily scolded. Then she saw some fresh clothes by her side. Lily quickly put them on, showing the inhabitants the back side of her body. Then she turned around.

"Wow Lily, beautiful as ever." James said with a smile. Lily smacked his arm.

"I thought the time for flirting was over, I am married to you, you know." There were chuckles. Lily turned around to look at the other people.

"Hi, I am Sarah, this is my husband Mike Jr. Here are his parents, Mike Sr, and Crystal." Sarah said with amusement. "Oh! And here comes some other people." Sarah pointed to two figures walking towards Lily. She gasped, it was her parents.

"Mum! Dad!" Lily yelled and ran towards them. Her parents hugged her.

"Lily! My darling!" Her mum yelled. Her dad laughed.

"Lily, are you alright?" Her dad said with concern.

"I am alright," Then Lily realized something."Wouldn't my son Harry be here, if Voldemort killed him.." Lily trailed off. James gasped.

"I know what just happened." Mike Sr said. They all turned towards him. "Your son survived the Killing Curse, Lily, the love for your son had created a shield between your son and Killing Curse, so he survived." James and Lily looked at each other, freaked out.

"Lily, only you can manage that." James commented, after he recovered.

"James, we may be dead, but that doesn't stop me from hexing you." James chuckled, as he obviously thought being dead prevented that. Lily brought out her wand, and cast a Stinging Jinx.

"Ow! Lily..." James moaned. Lily laughed. Then she turned to the rest of them.

"So, what do we do to 'move' on?" Lily said. The Evans and Potters chuckled.

"Simple, you put all your past troubles behind you and wish to be eternally happy."

And James and Lily did just that.


	3. across the way

**Hey you guys... it is me again . Here is Chapter.. three? Sorry that this chapter is short**

**I don't own Harry Potter because Minerva is not a hooker.**

**Thanks too Hikaru718 for adding this story under story alert!**

James and Lily appeared in a cheerful town. People was bustling by, chatting. The atmosphere was cheerful, and joyful.

There loved ones appeared behind them. Obviously, they knew where they were going because they lead them to a huge white building.

"Afterlife," Sarah beginned. "Is much like normal life. You can keep your life the way they were. Except no reproducing, though you can adopt children who died before seventeen or eighteen, depending on which world they came from, but you don't pay for your house, that kind of thing. You do get jobs, for you have to have money to pay for stuff, don't you? But it is all very peaceful. No wars, yes, occasional fight," Sarah had looked at Mike Jr, with a glare at this part. " but that is really nothing."

"The people who help afterlife, give you a house to live in." Jean, Lily's mother added. " Though, it is the perfect house for you. A house that is both of your guys style." James and Lily grinned

"No House hunting!" James cheered. Lily laughed. He had hated house hunting before they agreed to live in the Potter Manor, James was having troubles wanting to live in the Manor, where his parents died.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Time passed. They lived in a house with the outside had white colored walls, five bedrooms, and big kitchen, Lily loved to cook, big dining and living room for guest. Two Master Bedrooms and two guest bedrooms.

They had adopting two kids who were twins and murdered by Voldmort himself. They were twelve and in Grryfindor. Voldmort was about them to left them free, they said, until we reached out limit of anger when they started torturing there dad too, we started cursing them.

There names were Elina, and Katy. They both had black hair and one green eye and blue eye. They were both wonderful and hilarious, they quickly made James proud.

James was owned a Joke shop that was busy all the time. Lily owned a Home Decorating business. She would by items that seemed ok for decorating and using her Charm skills to make them absoulty amazing. Her business hit right off, now Lily and James were almost as rich as they were when they were alive.

They found out when they were here, they can find out when there loved ones and friends die. They also found out that they can not go to avenge people who had made there life suck, much to James displeasure.

Afterlife went on as normal until Sirius time came.

**Hi you guys! I am sorry I didn't update on Thursday, ( Did I mention that is when I update this story?) Alright, Hoped you liked it!**


	4. The final end Sorry about the chapter

**Alright, I am soo sorry I didn't get this posted this chapter on thursday , (For this story) and I went shopping on thursday and had a friend over. Friday, I slept over somebodys house then when I got home today, we had to go to a graduation party. Got my other chapter done for my other story though! (Yeah)**

**Soon , I am going to start another, short story that will only last few chapters, but I had this idea for a little while. It is in the Mauderers time period and it will include Bellatrix and snape in it. No slashes, at all. **

**I do not own harry potter**

James and Lily was getting ready for work when Crystal ran into there bedroom.  
>"You are needed. One of your friends is about to die in five minutes." (An- time is different in Heaven) James and Lily looked at her sharply.  
>"Who?" James asked.<br>"Sirius." She answered.  
>"No, no no.." Lily moaned.<br>"If he stayed alive any longer, he could have been proven innocent!" James exclaimed. "Sirius, I am going to kill you for dieing!"  
>"Do you want to meet your friend or not?" Crystal asked, clearly annoyed.<br>"Yes." Lily said. "How do we get there?" James asked.  
>"Just imagine yourself there, to pick up a friend. Easy." They did that, and they appeared in the same room. Some other people was there. Regulus, Marlenne, and the Prewetts twins. Lily and James started talking to them.<p>

They stopped talking when Sirius appeared. James quickly realized something.  
>"Ok, that git has to get lucky by appearing here, with cloths on? Really?" James complained.<br>"James, shut up." Marlenne and Lily said at the same time. They grinned at each other.  
>"But I am better than Padfoot! I am more handsome, I am more-"<br>"JAMES!" Marlenne and Lily yelled.  
>"Shut up!" Marlenne ordered.<br>"James, you guys are both the same. If you don't stop complaining, I am going kick your balls so hard that you going to have such a hard time-" Lily said.  
>"Lily!" Regulus exclaimed. "We don't need to hear the details of your Sex life!" He yelled. Lily was about to retort something when they heard a low groan coming from Sirius. They all ran to him.<br>"Regulus, saying the word Sex, where is something that I can record this?" Sirius groaned. James grinned.  
>"Same ol' Padfoot. How ya doin' mate?" Sirius opened his eyes in amazement.<br>"Prongs? Lily Flower-"  
>"Seriously? What is up with you guys saying that?" Lily exclaimed. "James called me that when I entered Heaven, now you are callin' me that when you enter Heaven?" Really?" They all chuckled. Sirius started to get up.<br>"Hey, I like that nickname though." Sirius complained. Sirius was about to add something when he noticed everybody else though. His eyes stopped on Regulus." How did he get into Heaven?"  
>"Sirius Orion Black! You don't even know his full story!" Marlenne scolded.<br>"He found out what Voldmort was doing to try to achieve immortality." James said. "So he went behind his back." Sirius looked shocked.  
>"Sorry Bro." Sirius said. Regulus just shrugged his shoulders.<br>"I was expecting it." They both stepped forward and shared a brother type of hug. When they broke apart, about a minute after, they both had a bit of wet eyes. Sirius turned to everybody else.  
>"So, want to here what has happened so far?"<br>"Yes!" Everybody said.  
>Sirius, a hour ago, had describe the relationship between Tonks and Remus, how Harry is doing, all his adventures, what he looks like, how did Sirius escape from Azcaban, all sorts of stuff. He didn't include how he died, when he came close to the subject, he became really angry and mutter, "Can't believe she killed me," or "I wish I died by somebody else hands."<p>

Then the question came.

"How do I cross over?" Sirius said. Lily chuckled.

"Wow, you are smarter than James."

"Hey! I didn't know!" James retorted. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"All you have to do is put all your troubles behind and wish to be eternally happy." Marlenne said. Sirius nodded and closed his eyes. He disappeared, and everybody else just wished to be back.

********************************************************************************************************  
>They appeared where Sirius was standing in front of a huge white building, the same place Lily and James appeared.<p>

"So, what do I do now?" He asked. James looked at Lily.

"How bout' you repeat what Sarah said to us?" James suggested to Lily.

"Good idea." Lily paused to remember what Sarah said. "Afterlife, Is much like normal life. You can keep your life the way they were. Except no reproducing, though you can adopt children who died before seventeen or eighteen, depending on which world they came from, but you don't pay for your house, that kind of thing. You do get jobs, for you have to have money to pay for stuff, don't you? But it is all very peaceful. No wars, yes, occasional fight."

"Had James caused any?" Sirius asked grinning. Lily looked at James, laughing.

"Quite a few." James answered.

"Oh yeah!" Sirius yelled, fist punching James.

"Now this the people who work in this building helps you settle in Heaven. They choose a house for you, though it is the perfect house for you."

"So that means no house hunting, oh yeah." Sirius said. They all laughed.

"James said the same thing." Lily said.

"Regulus said the same thing too." Marlenne commented. Sirius remembered that Marlenne has always been close to Regulus, even when he became a Death Eater.

"Hey," Regulus said. "What can we say? Us guys don't like to look at numerous houses." James and Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Sirius, go inside, we will meet you out here." Marlenne said. The rest of them nodded.

********************************************************************************************************

In time, Sirius got settled in and found, surprisingly, a women to finally to settle down with. Her name is Victoria, and Sirius, can certainly not live without her. They bonded quickly, leaving everybody baffled how Sirius Black finally found a women.

They both lived in a two story home with five bedrooms, a quidditch pitch, Victoria also loved Quidditch though she is a muggle, and a big garden. Sirius had a "Hang out room" and Victoria had a room where "She hang out by herself." Really, it turned out into rooms that was used by each other.

They decided to adopt, and adopted a sweet two year old who died in a car crash, his name is Daniel Black, which his last name amused Sirius to no end.

As much as Victoria and Lily tried to stop, Sirius got that kid to a no-joke prankster. Quite a few times, Sirius had to admit that kid was better at pranking then him.

One day, Sirius, Victoria and Daniel was over at Lily's and James when Sarah ran into the house gasping, " Remus, Tonks, time." The adults understood quickly, for they dissapeared into The Room.

Apparently, Sarah was a bit slow because Remus and Tonks was already there. They were both awake and dressed, and looking around. When they saw them, they gasped.

"There is the Famous Remus Lupin that Sirius is always talking about!" Victoria exclaimed. Sirius chuckled.

"Vicci, I do not always talk about him, just how stupid he is." Remus stared at him and James.

"Prongs? Padfoot?" He stuttered.

"Thats us!" James grinned.

"Yep, the only ones!" Sirius added. Remus turned to Lily.

"Lily-Flower?" Lily groaned, much to Tonks and Remus confusion.  
>"What is up with people and calling me Lily Flower when they enter Heaven!" She yelled. Remus immediately understood.<p>

"James and Sirius called you that when they first entered or you entered?" He asked laughing. Lily waved a hand at him and turned to Tonk's.

"So, how did you manage to convince him that he is 'good enough for you'?" She asked. Remus scowled at her. Tonk's grinned.

"In a little bit, but hey! I got a son!" Sirius raised an eyebrow at Remus, who shrugged. Lily shrieked.

"Aw! Tell us all about him!" Tonks launched into a explanation of Teddy, while the boys was talking about good pranks. The girls got done talking first, but the boys did not notice. Lily grinned. She charmed Sirius hair to be knotty and greasy. James, Remus, and Regulus noticed but didn't say anything. Then at one point in the conversation, Sirius picked up his hand to put it through his hair, Lily quickly charmed it to be bright green, and paused.

"What is wrong with my hair?" He asked outloud.

"I don't know mate." James said in a serious tone. " I don't see anything wrong with it."

"Sirius, you ok?" Regulus said in the same tone. Sirius looked confused. He wished for a mirror, and screamed at his reflection. And it sounded like a girl. They all started laughing so hard, they fell on the floor.

"Who...Who did this!" Sirius yelled. They boys looked at the girls, and the girls looked at Lily. Lily grinned sheepisly.

"Hi." She said. Sirius looked at her.

"Wow, Lily Potter actually pranked someone!" Lily shrugged, even though it annoyed her what Sirius said.

"Alright, can Remus cross over?" Tonks said,while changing her hair from long black curly hair to short red curly pipe curls.

"Well, just put all your troubles behind and wish to be eternally happy." Marlenne said. Remus and Tonks vanished, and the rest of them vanished right behind them.

********************************************************************************************************

Remus and Tonks now live in one story, four bedroom house with two bathrooms, a big kitchen, and huge garden. They decided to adopt a small baby boy who died at childbirth. They named him John, and he turned into a wonderful smart boy, who did like pranking under the influence of Daniel, James, and Sirius.

As time went by, they went to "pick-up" people, like Ron, Hermonie, Harry, Molly, all close friends. They visit lots of people too. For example, Dumbledore, who enjoyed being in Heaven with his family a lot.

Life in Heaven, is great.

**Story over! Hoped you guys liked it!**


	5. Contest

**J.K** Rowling never told us much about Lily and James, but rarely told us stories about them in there school years.

So here is the contest.

You will write a moment between them in there seven Hogwarts years. Can be from year 1- from year 7. Can be funny, sad, or romantic. Or just.. anger.

Rules:

*1,000 words-10,000.

*Must stick to the books

*You may not publish it before the contest is over

*Do not use a existing story!

*Can't be a complete song fic story

*Lemons is allowed

If you are going to participate, contact me at or .

Have fun writing!

Link: .net/u/3031207/Lily_and_James_moments

When it ends:

July 10 2011.


End file.
